Planting implements such as planters and drills are used for planting seed in agricultural fields. Planting implements include a frame having one or more sections. Each section supports multiple row units configured to apply seeds to a field as the implement is pulled across the field by an agricultural vehicle (e.g., a wheeled or tracked tractor). Seeds are stored in a seed bin mounted on or pulled behind the implement. Planters and drills often include additional systems for applying granular or liquid fertilizer, insecticide or herbicide to the field.
Planters include meters configured to dispense or meter individual seeds to row units. In contrast, drills use fluted rolls to meter a mass or volume of seed. The metering and placement accuracy is typically higher for planters than drills. Seeds of crops (e.g., corn) which require relatively accurate metering and placement for efficient growth are typically planted using planters, and seeds of crop which grow efficiently in more varied environments (e.g., oats; wheat) are planted by less accurate and less expensive drills.
Many planters and drills are made by Case Corp., the assignee of this invention. For example, the 955 Series EARLY RISER CYCLO AIRS Planters have central-fill seed bins for storing seed, pressurized air metering systems including cyclo seed drums for metering seed, and air distribution systems for delivering the metered seed to the row units. Planters in this series plant different numbers of rows at different row widths. For example, a 12/23 Solid Row Crop (SRC) Cyclo Planter plants 23 narrow rows or 12 wide rows when every other row unit is locked up. Drills made by Case Corp. include the 5300, 5400, 5500, 7100 and 7200 drills which include different numbers of openers, opener spacings and seeding widths. The 5500 Soybean Special Grain Drill, for example, includes 24 openers, 5 inch spacings and a 30 foot width.
Planting implements such as those described above may be equipped with variable-rate controllers permitting the operator to plant seed at target seed planting rates. Such implements may further be equipped with monitors, whether integral with or separate from the controllers, for displaying theoretical or estimated planting rates. An example of such a controller is available on the 955 Series Planters discussed above, and examples of such monitors are the Seed Flow II and Early Riser monitors sold by Case Corp. The seed planting rates are estimated because the above-described controllers and monitors do not include mechanisms or systems to count the seeds actually planted. Rather, the rates are estimated based upon known parameters such as the meter constant (i.e., seeds per metering drum revolution), meter rotation speed, row width and distance traveled. Depending on the condition and adjustments of the planting implement, however, estimated seed planting rates may deviate substantially from the actual planting rates. Additionally, the operator is not able to easily control the target seed planting rates for each section on the implement.
To alert the operator to conditions causing errors between the desired and actual seed planting rates, it would be desirable to provide a planting implement having a system for monitoring the actual seed planting rates by counting seeds actually planted, and for displaying data representative of such planting rates. It would also be desirable to allow an operator to independently control the state of each of the sections and the target delivery rate of several different products associated with each of the sections on the implement. It would also be desirable to display the product application rate data for each row in each section in a format easily understood by the operator for determining whether each row is operating at an actual planting rate consistent with the desired planting rate. For sections having multiple row units, it would also be desirable to display average planting rate data for the row units in each section. Based on such displayed data, the operator can make appropriate adjustments or repairs to the planting implement to maximize the performance of the system.